Tags
by Bleedred
Summary: Prussia is given a collar to wear as a sign of ownership. Based on historical documentation, bibliography and footnotes given. Originally written for a gift. Rated T for language and implications of sex. Further warnings at the top of the document.


**Tags**

by Bleedred

Last updated: October 18th, 2011

Warnings: Mild blood, violence, implied m/m, vaguely implied Stockholm Syndrome, Russian language, German language, excessively educational footnotes

Forward

This fic was originally written as an Eastern Europe Secret Santa gift on LiveJournal for 2010. It has mostly just been sitting on my hard-drive since then. As of September 2011, it has undergone more revision including some linguistic changes and typo-fixing along with clarification in both the footnotes and text itself. It was also initially written underneath a different name of mine, one I no longer wish to have attachment to for personal reasons.

It is _**heavily advised**_ that you read the footnotes before commenting on the fic as they probably address the majority of the questions and concerns people may have regarding this story. If you continue to have questions,comments, or even suggestions, feel free to comment then, especially if you catch typos.

A vast amount of information was taken from the sources cited in the bibliography which is after the footnotes, cited in MLA format. They are both very long and very meaty, so only read if you wish, but I recommend them to anyone who enjoys RusPru. You may find them enlightening or otherwise informative. If you look at the access dates, yes, yes, I did have them on hand for awhile before writing this... for no particular reason... Don't get too nosy.

Also this fic was written irrelevant of the status of the Kaliningrad Oblast (which is made up of the former Prussian capital of Königsberg and the surrounding area), which was officially added to Russia's landmass in 1946 after World War II and remains in the control of the Russian Federation to this day. Very little Prussian and German influence is left in the region, and visitors will find it almost completely dominated by Russian culture and language. It is not to be confused with the German Democratic Republic (a completely different geographic region) as such confusion is common in the fandom.

Lastly, before anyone of knowing comments on the conflicting perspectives used in Part One, that is because those are still in the works and will be fixed in due time.

With all of the author notes aside, I hope that you enjoy this fiction.

- Bleedred

* * *

><p><span>Tags - Part One<span>

"Care to explain why _that_ is around your throat, Bruder?"

Disapproval. Shame. Confusion. More somewhat deserved disapproval. All of these things were clearly evident in Germany's voice as Prussia... German Democratic Republic was brought before a meeting of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. It was 1975... The German Democratic Republic had just forced another "friendship" treaty on the Soviet Union... and became the monster's latest bride(1).

_"If you want to be added to the satellite system__(2)__ so badly... fine," was Russia's calm response as he sorted through the paperwork on his desk, East Germany standing on the other side, glaring in annoyance._

_"It's not that I _want_ to, you bastard, Honecker__(3)__ says I _have_ to!" The German crossed his arms defiantly, glaring down his straight nose at the taller being. "If you think the undeniably awesome me enjoys this, Ruski, you are sorely mistaken!"_

_There was an annoyed sigh and a pen was all but slammed down onto the top of the desk. "East, if you are going to do this," came the not too terribly happy voice, "There are some stipulations." _

_An arrogant snort accompanied the response, "Pffft, right, Ruski... Like what? The totally awesomeness that is Prussia should not have to change a thing." Ever arrogant, East Germany still refused to accept his more modern name even when his boss embraced it like it was God. He wasn't entirely prepared for his host's next move. _

_The much taller man pulled open a drawer on the desk after setting his army of papers aside. East Germany could only stare as he watched Russia rummage through the unknown myriad of objects nestled within the drawer. Pretty soon though, his hand reappeared with a rather flat, thin box that looked like it could hold a disc of some kind, like a small dining plate. "First, you are going to have to act like a satellite," was the chillingly calm response as deft fingers flipped open the lid for the German to see what was nestled inside. "I anticipated for some time now that... you would come to me with this request... so I had this prepared for just such an occasion, мой кролик__(4)__..."_

"It's a totally awesome fashion accessory emphasizing my superiority as a full-fledged communist state!" the pale East German retorted to his younger, Western brother, looking very undignified. His fists balled together in frustration as his knees closed in on each other like a bratty child about to throw a fit. "It's totally awesome, West!" he insisted as Russia stood a few steps behind him, looking thoroughly amused by the defiant behavior.

"East, you look like a bitch," was West Germany's not-so-gentle way of wording it as he glared at the leather collar strapped around his brother's throat... It wasn't any collar. It was a _dog_ collar... for a _pet_. There was even a name tag on it. On the top line, it read "кролик" while the second line read "из Pоссии(5)." Even though West Germany could not actually read it, per se, he had an idea of what it meant... especially since Russia was involved and smiling away as though it was always his birthday... and Prussia was his present.

"I DO NOT!" The rage in East Germany's voice was ridiculously evident at this point as the older, yet shorter of the two started to stride over to his brother with the intent to strangle him silly... only stopped by Russia's firm grasp on the back of that collar.

"Stop, little one, no need for this, da?" he asked (only technically), tone ever calm. Prussia continued to struggle a tiny bit before calming down and shrugging out of the larger man's grasp.

England stood up and sighed, his teacup clicking loudly against the table when he set it down in the sudden silence of the room. "Russia, what are you even doing here? You know this alliance was made to _stop you__(6)_ from taking over the world, right?"

A childishly happy face giggled in response to the pointed question, "Of course I know, Comrade~ That is exactly why I have brought little East here~"

America shifted uncomfortably on the other side of the room next to England before muttering something in the British man's ear. After a moment of listening, England picked up his teacup and looked like he was going to take a drink, only to set it down again and sigh. "What does that have to do with anything, Soviet?" he asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Said uninvited guest brought his hand to his mouth, horribly masking another giggle that was creepily innocent in tone. "Well, little East has finally become one," he said, absolutely beaming before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the documentation that made the German Democratic Republic an official Soviet satellite state. "He is mine now, da, and there is nothing you capital-... you people can do about it," he explained, holding the paperwork up before slipping transparent copy of it under the newfangled projector machine.

East Germany crossed his arms, blushing furiously at this entire thing. He hated this. Sure, Honecker would be so proud that they had finally joined the Soviet Union officially, but Prussia was not happy in the slightest. He'd have been able to tolerate it more if Russia hadn't been so determined to show him off to the rest of the world as some sort of prize or trophy... especially with this stupid collar strapped around his throat... replacing the Teutonic cross that he used to wear.

"I can't believe you, Bruder," West Germany growled, looking none-too-pleased with this situation as he made sure to stand far away from said brother. If they were within reach, they'd have probably been strangling each other.

Russia happily slipped an arm around East Germany's middle, pulling him in as he pointed out some of the finer points of the documentation to the audience of anti-communist countries. The irony was not lost on him and he'd laugh about it later when he'd had something... no, several somethings to drink. The pale German squirmed some but did not struggle, it wasn't like he could escape anyway. He glared ballistic missiles at his blond baby brother, who shot them right back.

"West! It's not like I wanted this!" he protested, only to receive a tighter squeeze around his midsection and kiss to his temple as "punishment".

"Of course you did, your boss just wanted to make you happy~"

If the elder of the German brothers had the will left in him, he'd have turned and elbowed that "Soviet bastard right in that big-ass nose". Unfortunately though... East Germany was not as strong as he used to be... not with Russia constantly looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing and all of the food shortages. "Bastard..." he muttered weakly, almost going limp in the taller man's grasp with a defeated sigh.

Every time he moved... the tag jingled a bit, only adding to his disgrace.

* * *

><p><span>Tags - Part Two<span>

"You fucking Soviet bastard!" There was a loud thump against a heavy wood door, like the pounding of a very angry, insistent fist. "Open this fucking door right now!" There wasn't a peep heard from the other side. It was so quiet in there... The pounding fists slowed down as the heavily accented voice became much more desperate. "Please, Russia, open the door! W-west is here!"

_"Hey! Ruski!" East Germany shouted as he walked into the elder man's office. This was a normal occurrence. Usually, this was when Russia would put his paperwork down and smile before pulling East into his lap for a hug, one hand toying with the tag on the German's collar. Not today... _

_"Hey! The awesomeness that is me is talking to you!" East Germany put his hands on his hips as he stood in front of Russia's paper-covered desk. There were more papers there than East had ever seen as Russia practically slaved over them. There was still no response as the taller man continued to work diligently, groaning and sighing periodically as though he didn't even notice the German._

_East glared and crossed his arms, rapidly losing his patience. He was _not_ used to being ignored and anything other than the center of attention. Ever since he'd "become one", he had gotten to be very spoiled by the Russian__(7)__, receiving attention and affection whenever he wanted it. It helped him warm up to the Soviet rather quickly. _

_With a theatrical sigh that would make the biggest divas cry in their inadequacy, East tapped the desk in annoyance. "Oi, Ruski. I'm talking to you... Pay attention to the awesome me!" the silver-haired man demanded with an adorably pouting frown. The only response was Russia looking up from his papers for a second, face completely blank like a robot before gazing back at the work to continue what he had been doing. Maybe there was a hint of fear in those cold eyes, maybe just a hint__(8)__._

_There was a hurricane of documents in the room before they fluttered to the floor softly like dry leaves in the fall. Russia stared at his suddenly barren desk in confusion before a certain German crawled onto it, smirking like a kitten that had just blatantly misbehaved. "East, what are you-" an almost robotic voice began, only to be silenced by a sharp tug on the front of his jacket as a dog tag jingled._

_East Germany gave the front of the coat another tug, freeing the clasps. Red eyes sparkled as their owner pulled himself onto the taller man's lap. "What's it look like, you dumb Ruski~?" the German's harsh voice teased, "You're about to get epically laid by the fucking awesomeness of Prussia!__(9)__"_

_A once confused expression turned to an irritated one as a hand gripped the leather collar around East Germany's throat. "__H__ет(10)__.__" The next thing East Germany knew, he was in the hallway with a heavy oak door slammed in his face. The pale German could only stare at the closed door in indignant awe. Russia had never refused him before! Something was wrong here..._

_Russia hadn't quite been himself at all lately. He'd become much quieter and was __more prone to isolating himself from the others in his home. He was also starting to look much thinner than he was before. No matter what East Germany, the Baltics, or his sisters did... Russia just wasn't eating. It was as though he had lost all enjoyment for the things he used to love doing and _everyone_ was starting to notice__(11)__._

East couldn't help but be scared today.

He didn't know what was going on with Russia as far as the politics and the like went, but he knew that taller man was not around as much anymore... Normally, East would have just been bored, but it wasn't like that this time.

This time... the consequences where much more serious. A heavy hand... an angry hand, landed on East Germany's shoulder and squeezed.

"Bruder..." a clearly enraged, yet... restrained voice addressed him and pulled on the elder German's shoulder. "Enough, you're coming home. _Now!__(12)_"

There was more banging on the door and scratching as well, leaving bloodied marks where nail and flesh had torn trying to get in. "Russia! Help, you bastard!"

Restraint left the younger German as he tossed his weakened, dependent sibling to the ground with a strong shove. East Germany squeaked some at hitting the richly carpeted floor, silvery hair shaken up and hanging in his face. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" he cried out, looking up at his brother with begging... pleading eyes like an innocent animal.

All of his protests only earned a kick to the stomach, stunning East Germany long enough for the Western counterpart to land an equal blow to his face. "You are coming home once and for all, _Brüderlein__(13)_," the younger man spat sarcastically as his brother placed a shaking hand over his split open cheek, blood starting to seep through his fingers like a thin slime, "Regardless of the cost."

West Germany glared down at the smaller man, feeling all sorts of hateful emotions towards him. "I'm ashamed of you, being that communist bastard's pet all of these years," he growled, roughly toeing the pale being on the floor over to lie him on his back, "You're pathetic. You're not even really German anymore." Those boot-covered toes moved over, pressing down on East Germany's vulnerable throat. The elder brother immediately began gasping for air as the windpipe was forced almost closed. "I will erase all of this," a gloved hand gestured at the finely decorated hallway and pointed accusingly at the door to Russia's office, "From you."

The heavy door opened... just a crack at first as West Germany was trying to force his brother down the stairs with another well-aimed kick meant to roll him down the steps like a corpse. The blonde, whose slicked back hair was beginning to fray paused, looked back at the door, still snarling angrily. The crack had grown into its full cavernous potential, a tall shadow lurking within.

East Germany began to feel relieved as the boot was pulled from his throat, leaving him coughing and spitting out blood onto the carpet. Russia was there... he'd save him now, right? He'd save East Germany from his own brother. "P-please..." he gasped, holding his throat weakly as blood still dripped from his mouth.

No, there was no salvation for East Germany. Russia stood there, silently watching with no expression on his face other than one might call... haunted. He observed as West bent down, ripping the leather collar from his brother's throat with a grunt. The thoroughly beaten man on the ground began to panic once he realized no one would save him.

Metal tags jingled as they hit the ground at Russia's feet, their leather strap broken and tattered. Another plea could be heard right before something of a decent size could be heard rolling down the stairs, screaming until whatever it was stopped at the bottom. Purple eyes only stared at the red spots staining the shiny tags(14).

* * *

><p><span>Footnotes<span>

1. There were several "friendship" treaties that the GDR (DDR) forced upon the USSR (CCCP). The last one was in 1975 and essentially married (for lack of a better word) the two states together.

2. The GDR was the last state added to the Soviet Satellite system, partially because other satellites like Poland and the former Czechoslovakia still saw the East Germans as the Nazis that had previously invaded, tortured and killed their people.

3. Honecker = referring to Erich Honecker, who was one of the former leaders of the German Democratic Republic from the mid-60's to the late 70's. He stressed absolute loyalty and submission to the Soviet Union. He bothered the USSR over many years demanding official, guaranteed protection and attention from its parent state.

4. мой кролик = "my bunny" affectionately in Russian

5. из Pоссии = "of Russia"

6. The North Atlantic Treaty Alliance or NATO was formed to prevent Soviet influence from spreading. It is still in action today, even though the Soviet Union is no more.

7. The USSR doted on one of its more crucial... or at least, prestigious satellite states. It didn't last very long, but the two states did all sorts of favors for each other. More specifically, the GDR helped in rearmament for the Soviet Union.

8. In the 1969, the USSR began to fear being outflanked by a possible alliance formed with the NATO countries and communist China. This caused them to begin to pull back from their satellite states in the late 70's. The growing problem of the longstanding Cold War with the United States and possible nuclear warfare further drove a wedge in the relationship.

9. East Germany still pursued relations with the USSR, even when they started to pull away. Honecker even stated that his foremost foreign policy goal was "the strengthening of bilateral ties between the two states." How much more obsessive can you get? As the USSR pulled away, it left its satellites to their own devices which... partially at least, eventually lead to the entire Soviet structure falling apart.

10. Hет = No, however, when italicized or written in cursive, the "teh" looks like an English "m" with a little tail.

11. More references to the USSR's pullback and the stress Russia himself might have felt. If you thought you were going to wake up with a mushroom cloud for a house, you'd be stressed too.

12. The reunification between West Germany and East Germany happened at a rapid-fire pace that was very painful for the East Germans. The West Germans treated them as second-class citizens and all but erased their culture and history from record. Where East Germans were quiet, hard-working and had progressive views on equality in the work place, the West Germans were loud, boisterous, proud, relatively sexist and easily overwhelmed the more gentle culture. "Goodbye, Lenin" is a good example of the this "nostalgia" feeling... jokingly called "Ostalgie" for the German word for "east".

13. Brüderlein = Brother dear, dearest brother, beloved brother, etc. In this context, it is being used sarcastically. According to MarshmallowTree, it can also be used in the context of "gay" which only adds to its use in this context.

14. The USSR, which eventually became the Russian Federation, did absolutely nothing as West Germany "reunified" ( read: hostile cultural takeover ) with East. They just watched as their ally was all but torn apart by their sibling state.

* * *

><p><span>Bibliography<span>

Cordell, Karl. "Soviet Attitudes Toward the German Democratic Republic." _Political Quarterly _61: 3 (1990): 285-298. _EBSCOHost Humanities International Complete._ Web. 12 Oct. 2010.

Johnson, Erin. "East German Nostalgia after the Fall of the Berlin Wall." _Confluence: The Journal of Graduate Liberal Studies _15:1 (2009): 126- 143. _EBSCOHost Humanities International Complete._ Web. 12 Oct. 2010.


End file.
